Take My Control
by MagicMemories
Summary: Emily needs a little discipline in her life and a little control taken from her. Alison decides Emily needs to let go and asks Emily to submit to her. Contains Dom! Ali and Sub! Emily. Rated M for smut, BDSM and others. (Emison)
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, life was hard being Emily Fields.

Rosewood's sweetheart, the loyal one, the shark's number one swimmer. Call her whatever you wanted, but sometimes it really sucked to be Emily.

It wasn't so much that her life sucked, far from it actually. She had loving parents, a good circle of friends, and an amazing girlfriend. Oh that was another thing. In a small, conservative town like Rosewood; being gay was a dangerous "lifestyle". And, you guessed it. Emily Fields was gay.

When she came out, it hadn't been easy. Her mother originally was not accepting of the whole thing; saying that it made her sick and lamenting over the possibility of never having grandchildren. Her father however, a lieutenant colonel in the US army, was far more understanding. After seeing everything he had in his line of work, the fact that his daughter was gay was the last thing he was concerned with. She was happy and healthy, and that was all he cared about.

Thankfully though, after many discussions with Wayne. Pam had come around; even defending her daughter when Nick McCullers had the audacity to accuse the coach of favouring Emily for anchor because Emily was gay. Emily and Pam had come a long way since her initial coming out. Pam was also a huge fan of Alison. Even buying an apartment so the two of them could move in together even though they were still only in junior year.

Then there was school. Now that had been a challenge. The males of Rosewood high had made snickering comments that Emily was "too hot to be gay" and that it "just wasn't right". Then there were those who liked to boast that they could "cure" her. She would rather not go into detail about their so called 'remedies'. Needles to say it made her sick, and very certain she was not missing anything. Those jocks found themselves regretting their remarks once Alison had found out.

Alison. Emily's one true love. Her beautiful girlfriend and loving soulmate. It was Alison that gave Emily the courage to walk into school everyday; Alison who convinced her that she had no need to hide who she really was. Alison who had sacrificed so much; her popularity, her relationship with her family, her social status, just to be with her.

It was these pressures, combined with the feeling of needing to be the best at everything she did, that made life difficult sometimes.

The pressure of being good enough for Alison, (despite her girlfriend insisting that she was perfect the way she is), the pressure of being the best at swimming to keep her position as anchor, the pressure of being her mother's perfect daughter, (she had already disappointed her by being gay, she couldn't let her down in any other way), and the increasing load of homework that came as senior year approached, that made her want to tear her hair out.

Alison could see the effect this always had on her girl. She couldn't sleep, would eat very little, and would talk herself down every time she opened her mouth, much to Alison's chagrin. She loved her girlfriend more than anything else in the world and it really hurt her to watch Emily fall apart like this. Her girl needed some way to let go of all her problems and just let herself be looked after. She needed someone else to take the reins for a while.

That was when Alison had an idea. She would help her girl to let go of her problems, and show her that she was perfect, just the way she was.

-x-

Emily slammed the door closed as she entered her and Alison's shared apartment, throwing her bag to the floor with a huff. She angrily flipped the lights on and made her way towards their shared bedroom, letting herself fall face forward onto the sea green duvet that covered the sheets. She took a deep breath before screaming at the top of her lungs.

She just couldn't take it.

She had gotten a D on her Spanish quiz today after not studying or paying attention in class at all and the school had been nice enough to phone her mother to tell her about it. Emily then received an angry phone call from Pam, lecturing her on the importance of keeping her studies up and how disappointed she was, not that Emily had failed but that she hadn't really tried. Emily had tried to explain that she was just so burnt out, but Pam wouldn't hear it; hanging up on her daughter after telling her she was going to have a chat with Wayne about what to do about her falling grades.

It was just too much for Emily. She was 17. Nobody should have this much stress at 17. It was like her entire life depended on what decisions she made right now. For someone like Emily, it was just too much to bear.

Maybe she could just go to sleep and not wake up until graduation was over. That way she wouldn't have to deal with school and swimming and people and-

"Rough day babe?"

Emily nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her girlfriend's soothing voice just behind her. Sitting up, she could see Alison sitting cross-legged in the armchair near their bedroom window. She was wearing a black silk robe that was tied at the front. She had black fishnet stockings but to Emily's surprise, Alison was barefoot. This was unusual as Alison had a shelf full of _incredibly_ sexy heels that she had absolutely no problem showing off for Emily's enjoyment. Her golden locks were pulled back into a half up, half down style that showed of her simple yet classy make-up and her stunning blue eyes. She was a vision of perfection.

Emily's breath caught for several moments as she studied her girlfriend. It took her several more moments to realise that Alison was still waiting for an answer. "Y-Yeah Ali." She managed to stutter out. Her voice apparently deciding to desert her. Her breath decided to take a hike too when Alison rose from the chair and sashayed her way over to where Emily was still seated, bending over so that she was eye level with Emily and gently running the back of her index finger down her girl's cheek.

"You've taken on too much, Em. You're going to burn yourself out. I'm not going to let that happen." Alison's voice was soft, but firm, her resolve unwavering.

"What..What do you mean Ali?"

"It's the stress and the pressure Em. You are so determined to be an adult, to control your own life and be independent. But Em, you can't handle it just yet. Not all the time."

Emily still wasn't following. "What are you saying?"

Alison gently grabbed her chin. "I'm asking you to place your complete trust in me. Trust me to know what you need, Em. Tomorrow is Saturday. You don't have anywhere to be. So tomorrow, I want you to let yourself go. Em, tomorrow I want you to submit to me."

Emily's mouth fell open. "Ali… I'm not sure that sex is exactly what I need."

"It's not about sex, Em." Ali interjected. "Not at all. We don't have to do anything sexual if you don't want. It's about letting go of everything that is making you so stressed. It's about focusing on only you and I, and letting me worry about anything and everything else. It's about you and I, breaking down new barriers as a couple. We're taking our relationship to a new level of intimacy. But most importantly, it's about me helping you. There are so many benefits to this, Em. I just need you to trust me."

Emily finally rose from her place seated on the bed and grasped Alison's hands, rubbing her thumbs gently over the back of her love's hands. She never thought she would be actually _considering_ giving herself over to someone. But this isn't just _someone_ who wants to dominate her. This is _Alison_ asking her to submit. Her sweet, loving, gentle, kind girlfriend. Emily knows that Alison would never mistreat her. She knows that Alison is doing this because she genuinely believes it will help her.

She takes a deep breath. She trusts Ali, trusts her completely.

"Okay Ali." She whispers so quietly it is barely heard. "I'll do it."

Alison's brilliant blue eyes go wide with elation. "Really?" She gasps. Emily only nods. Alison beams a bright smile and gives Emily's hands a tight squeeze before her expression falls deadly serious.

"This is what's going to happen tomorrow. You'll wake up, shower, eat some breakfast and have a glass of water. No coffee." She adds, Emily's shoulders slump and she gives Ali an award winning pout. "Not tomorrow. After that, I want you waiting in front of our bed on your knees. Head and eyes down and hands behind your back. From this moment on, when you address me, it's Ma'am or Mistress. Do you understand?"

Emily takes a moment to revel in the shock of the firm, no-nonsense tone her girlfriend's voice has taken on. Before falling into a submissive headspace and bowing her head.

"Yes Mistress."

-x-

 **So here is my new story. I have a few ideas to keep this going for a few chapters though I will need ideas to keep me going to please review! Also there is a new story in the works about age play and also updates to some of my more popular stories! xx**


	2. AN

**Hey Guys!**

 **So I have received a HEAP of questions about When I Needed You. I AM GOING TO UPDATE! I'm really struggling to get through writer's block and finish the chapter I am working on but it is coming I promise!**

 **Onto this story, this is one that is going to be MAJORLY contained with what you guys want to see. At first, Ali's domination of Emily is going to be about discipline, order and allowing Ali to take care of here. However, it is going to blossom into sexual domination as well as they both grow into their roles. But with BDSM being such a broad area, I wanna know what specifically you guys want to see in this story. So shoot me a PM or a review with your ideas!**

 **Thanks :)**

 **E - xo**


End file.
